


Why so scared?

by HalfMoAhalfpotato



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Beomkai are idiots, Confessions, Friends to Lovers, Haha this is funny, Kang Taehyun Is So Done, M/M, Mentioned Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun, Oblivious Choi Beomgyu, Oblivious HueningKai, Pining, Yeonbin are gay, and now theyre dating, gyu literally makes kai rethink himself in my tyunning and yeonkai fic, more like yeonjun, ndnniwnnjkcne get ready to suffer, slowburn, woah i just realized i was the first to make that a tag :o
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:36:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfMoAhalfpotato/pseuds/HalfMoAhalfpotato
Summary: "I love you!""Duh, you're my best friend!""Of course!"orYour typical slowburn friends to lovers fic
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai
Kudos: 4





	Why so scared?

**Author's Note:**

> hehe beomkai time

"YAH! GIVE IT BACK TO ME HYUNG!"

Beomgyu laughed heartily and ran around the room; all whilst carrying Tobin in his arms. 

Hueningkai whined, "This is unfair! Why is the world so Kaiphobic!"

The shorter stuck his tongue out childishly and dashed away.

Hueningkai stopped and placed his hand on his chest, where his heart was beating erotically.

Yes, he loved his Beomgyu hyung, loved him so much. But he saw the way that his hyung looked at Soobin, the way his eyes would sparkle when he was near. To him, Kai was just a mere friend, his best friend.

But he wore a smile, shook his head fondly and went to get some of his gum's ice cream. 

He and Beomgyu had a walk in park. They were basked in the warmth of the sun and their laughs filled the air.

Beomgyu looked at Kai in complete adoration, as if he hung the stars himself.

He quickly looked away when he saw Kai looking back at him.

When the sun was down, he and Beomgyu retreated back to their dormitory.

He flopped onto his bed and sobbed. His sobs quickly startled Taehyun as he turned around. "Kai?"

Said boy lifted his head to face his best friend.

"What's wrong?"

"I- I like Beommie but, I don't think he likes me back..."

The other groaned exasperatedly. Honsetly, what is up with the both of them confessing the same thing? It was painfully obvious, the way Beomgyu hyung stares lingered on the maknae a little longer than deemed necessary. And the way Kai always forgave the older whenever he did something the others would've recieved a beating for. 

"Look, Kai. You and hyung both like each other, that's it. Confess, and get it over with! Simple as that, now let me sleep. I'll need it, considering the fact that I'm bringing Aengdu and Hobak to the vet for their daily checkup tomorrow."

Kai hummed and obeyed, not wanting to spite the older boy again.

"Hyung."

No response.

"Hyung."

Again, no response.

"HYUNG!"

"WHAT"

"Thank god, Bin, I-"

"It's Bin HYUNG."

"Fine, whatever, Bin _hyung._ I need your help."

The leader groaned and turned to face the overly energetic boy.

"What?"

"So, uh... I like Lai, no, I love him, but I think he only sees me as his older brother and friend. What should I do?"

"Listen, you both are idiots. But, if I'm being honest, the way he looks at you with such admiration and love speaks a lot. I know because I've been looking at that direction-"

"Yes, yes. We know, you're whipped for Ta-"

"aHeM, as I was saying. If he doesn't love you, then I don't have Jjunie hyung as a boyfriend. Just believe in each other, I know it'll end well for you two."

Beomgyu thought about the wise words his hyung gave him. Usually, he would ask advice from Yeonjun or Tyun, but he didn't want to disturb the younger and Yeonjun certainly wouldn't be of any help. He was grateful though, their leader had the most comforting presence and the most loving arms.

"I'll talk to him. Thank you, for everything, hyung."

"Yeah, yeah. I've ought to sleep now, me and Jjunie hyung promised Hyunnie that we'd help him bring Hobak and Aengdu to the vet's. Heard Hobak was quite the feisty one."

"Whipped." He muttered.

"What was that?"

"Goodnight hyung."

"Hey Gyu!" "Hey Kai!" The two looked at each other and grinned.

"You first." "You first."

"Okay, I'll go first." "Okay, I'll go first."

The two burst into giggles and stared at each other fondly 

Suddenly, the atmosphere felt suffocating when they quited down.

"So, uh, I've liked you, more than a friend should. And, I hope this doesn't change anything with our friendship, negatively of course."

"I like you too, so, um, will you be my boyfriend, hyung?"

"Yah! _I'm_ supposed to ask _you_ that!" The older whined.

Huening just giggled and locked their lips. It was chaste, but full of love and care. It was hard and gentle in a way, but they couldn't ask for more.

"YES! FINALLY!"

The two startled and saw the three cuddled up to each other on the floor.

"What about you?"

The three blushed and it was their turn to laugh hysterically.

**Author's Note:**

> ndjidnaidnin why cant i just do something riGHT IM CRINGING EW


End file.
